clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Dragon
Dragons are reptilian winged creatures in Club Penguin. Most penguins think that a Blue Dragon is an Ice Dragon. Dragons are famously enemies of knights and in Club Penguin players pretending to be dragons often try to kidnap princesses. Despite this, a blue dragon helped a princess, a silver knight, and a court jester find treasure in a story in the Club Penguin Times. They are most common during the Medieval Parties. Dragons are usually known to strike or be seen during these events. At the Medieval Party 2008, a robotic dragon was at the mine for penguins to control with the Switchbox 3000. Many quests were made during these parties to destroy the dragons, usually underground near lava. A very similar creature is a Hydra (yes it might be based on the Hydra from Greek mythology). They are like dragons, but without wings and they have 3-9 heads when born and can grow two more if 1 is chopped off. They may be distantly related to dragons. A Hydra were defeated during Ye Knights Quest 3. At the Medieval Party 2012, the dragon king Scorn returned to Club Penguin to plot revenge on the kingdom. At Medieval Party 2013, you could use potions to transform into a Dragon Puffle and Ultimate Mega Dragon. Features The most common color is blue. It use to be green. In the May 2009 Penguin Style, there was a hidden Blue Dragon Costume. It is unknown why there is a blue and green dragon costume, and a purple one, but not a red one because a red dragon appeared at the end of Ye Knight's Quest 2. Appearance All dragons are covered with scales, have one tail, and two wings. Dragons also have two arms and legs, and two very long sharp teeth and big eyes. The dragon's head has several horns and fringes. All of the dragons have forked tongues, but the red and green dragons' tongues are red, while the blue dragon has a blue tongue. Also, the purple one has a blue tongue. *A dragon image was seen at the Dojo during the Dojo Grand Opening (This was a Chinese Dragon design). *A dragon appears as a power card in Card-Jitsu. He roars at the opponent to scare him/her away. *During April Fools Day 2009 at the Forest there was a sleeping dragon made out of boxes that snores and wriggles its body when your mouse passes over it. Dragon-Like Monsters Dragon-like monsters appeared in the Scare Challenge. Each dragon-like monster has a different color to represent their team: **Oozma Kappa: Green Dragon **Python Nu Kappa: Pink Dragon **Jaws Theta Chi: Orange Dragon **Roar Omega Roar: Red Dragon Dragon Puffle A Dragon Puffle was spotted in a Club Penguin Magazine. It is currently not up for adoption, and it has never appeared in game. A dragon puffle also appeared on Club Penguin's youtube banner for the Medieval Party 2013. Trivia *Although associated with both Asian and European culture, they are not featured at the Dojo Courtyard. Instead, there are White Puffles. *An inflatable dragon once appeared as a furniture item. *At the Club Penguin Merchandise, they sell plush penguins, and one of them is a green dragon. It is in Series 2, and Series 6. Gallery Bluedragon.jpg|A Blue Dragon Costume. Dragon.png|A penguin wearing a Green Dragon Costume. Dragon mummys.PNG|A red dragon during the Medieval Party 2008. Greendragon.jpg|A penguin pretending to be a green dragon. PurpleDragonCostume.png|A Purple Dragon Costume on a penguin. Screenshot 1248.png|A dragon sighting before the Medieval Party 2012. Scorn.png|Scorn the Dragon King. Okdragon.png|A dragon-like monster as seen in Scare Challenge. GreenDragonCostumeArtwork.png|A penguin wearing a Green Dragon Costume Wizard_and_Dragon_Puffles.jpg|Dragon puffles spotted on Club Penguin's Youtube banner for the Medieval Party 2013 See also *Penguin Style *Knights *Knight's Quest *Box Monster *Medieval Party 2008 *Medieval Party 2009 *Medieval Party 2011 *Hydra *Dragon Puffle Category:Creatures Category:Clothing Category:Items Category:Body Items Category:Member Clothing